


Light From a Shattered Mirror

by gammerita



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Burning Crusade, F/M, Gen, WoD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammerita/pseuds/gammerita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Legion first invaded Azeroth, a feisty human fighter joined forces with a small group of Aldor to take the fight to them.  Now that the portal has opened to a new threat, two old friends have reunited to once again help defend their home, to face down old demons, and to protect two overeager orphans who are just a bit too willing to jump into the fray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light From a Shattered Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So. After WoD...fizzled, I was all set and ready to let this one slide. And then Legion picked up from where the last patch of storiness left off and, well...some of the bits and bobs from this little tale started floating around in my head again. Toyed with just starting the story at the beginning of all the Legion festivities, but there's so much backstory that would have to be dragged in from WoD that it made more sense to just start it off it where it all began. So here it is, for good or ill--the revival of Team Stabby's pseudo-origins.

            In an earlier time, and not by many years, the sight of the two human--in appearance, at least--women strolling through the majestic crystal halls while their footsteps resonated softly on the otherworldly glass beneath would have seemed out of place, almost irreverent. But times and alliances had blurred the lines between the dimensional travelers aboard the Exodar and the humans of Azeroth, and the peacekeepers aboard what was now the Draenei base of operations paid little mind to the visitors beyond a warning nod.

            So Alexandra Delgrafe, casually outfitted save for the shortsword fastened at her side, couldn't quite explain why she'd felt ill-at-ease aboard the Naaru vessel. Her dark-haired Gilnean companion seemed not to mind; Elaine was, if anything, intrigued and delighted by the unusual architecture and odd crystal devices. Granted, Elaine had more than once confessed a fondness for "shiny and unusual things".

            "Just remember," Alexandra said in a hush. "Most of these folks probably don't get out much. So, uh, just in case...try not to get mad".

            Elaine narrowed her eyes just enough for the other to notice. "Implying what, precisely?".

            "That," Alexandra pointed at the scowl forming on her companion's face. "Right there. You're gettin' mad. See?".

            Elaine folded her arms as they walked. "This is mild irritation. I promise no one will be the wiser, save for possibly a small gash on my dear friend's forehead".

            "S'pose I had that comin'".

            "Besides," Elaine continued, "To my knowledge, your associates are very congenial and understanding individuals".

            "Kritalaan's one of the friendliest fellas you'll ever meet," Alexandra conceded. "And the others ain't bad sorts either. But I can't speak for the rest of 'em".   She gestured to the crystal halls all around them, and to the workers and denizens filling them. "'Sides, I ain't seen any of them since they came through from the other side. It's...been a while".

            Taking directions from a pair of peacekeepers near the entrance to the vault of lights, Alexandra and Elaine passed through a lighted curtain into a small but airy room. "Krita--Anchorite?" Alexandra peered around the crystal walls. "Anchorite Kritalaan? You here someplace?".

            An aged draenei in simple robes turned from a conversation with two young draenei, whereupon his face lit with recognition. "Bless my old tired eyes...and here I had thought our human friend had been lost in the nether!".

            "Yeh, missed that by a pinch". Alexandra shook his large hand warmly and smiled. "It's good to see ya again".

            "It is indeed". Kritalaan clapped her on the shoulder. "Please, make yourselves welcome! What occasion has brought you back after these years? And are you going to introduce your friend?". He bowed his head politely toward Elaine, who returned the gesture.

            "Reason I came to see ya, in fact. Kritalaan, this is my good pal, Elaine. Elaine, Kritalaan. The fella with the facts, and a pretty nice guy".

            "Alexandra flatters me. But it is a pleasure," The old draenei bowed once more to Elaine, then indicated the beaming young female beside him. "I don't believe you've met Raada...but you remember Nyko, yes?". He turned to the other youth, who, unlike the bubbly young woman with the bright grin, stood quietly and solemnly off to one side. He looked up with what was almost a smile, but said nothing.

            She nodded in his direction. "Yeh, I remember Nyko. Kid with the nutty big brother. How's life with you two?". As the young man flinched, Alexandra quickly added, embarrassed, "Right. I didn't ask that".

            "Not all of us made it through to this side," Kritalaan said quietly. "But now is not time to talk of such things. Nyko, Raada...perhaps we will speak later?".

            "Of course, Anchorite," the girl said, then waved politely to their visitors. "I hope you plan to stay for a few days?".

            "It would be our pleasure," Elaine said, then waved in return as the two young draenei brushed aside the curtain leading out of the room.

            As if anticipating the inevitable question, Kritalaan held a hand up before Alexandra could speak again. "There will be time to explain all that has passed. I'm sure you have tales of your own since our last meeting. For now, why don't you tell me again what we owe this visit to?".

            Alexandra hesitated, but respected the anchorite's request. "I'll let Elaine take this one. El?".

            The Gilnean woman looked from the redhead to the draenei, then took a breath. "First of all, it is an honor--Miss Delgrafe tells me you are quite the scholar even among your people. You see, some of my colleagues and I, being researchers after a fashion ourselves, recently came upon an artifact we believe to be Naaru in origin. Our expertise falls...woefully short, I'm afraid, and...".

            "You wished to call upon mine," the anchorite replied jovially. "I must warn you, the Naaru are still quite the enigma even to us. But yes, I will help you with what I can".

            Elaine smiled. "That is, of course, all I can ask. Thank you, Anchorite".

            "We won't take too much of your time now," Alexandra added. "If you had somethin' you wanted to natter with those two kids about".

            "Ah, Raada and Nyko," he said. "It is no trouble, really. Raada was among those who lost who lost her only family just before the rest of the Aldor sent us through to your world. You would never guess it to speak to her...I hold that she is one of the strongest and bravest among us. Nyko, of course...Nyko was another, though as you can see he has not fared so well".

            Alexandra frowned. Nyko's older brother, Maelor, had had all the exuberance and battle-finesse his meeker sibling had not, and had directed nearly every bit of that ferocity to keeping the younger one from harm. She knew little of their history except that the two had been orphaned from an early age, the older left to care for the younger.

            She was not surprised Nyko had taken his brother's passing badly. She had spent less than a year with the Aldor and yet felt some sting herself.

            Kritalaan continued, "I took it upon myself to step in as Raada's guardian, and as Nyko's mentor, I suppose you might say. Raada surprised us all, I think...over the years she has developed a kinship with the Broken, even beginning to hear the call of the elements. She has been receiving training from the farseers, and very recently expressed to me a wish to return to Draenor to aid to our sisters and brothers, especially the Broken ones, still left behind".

            "Are there still others remaining?" Elaine asked.

            The anchorite nodded. "You must remember, shattered as it is, it is still home".

            "Indeed," Elaine said in a near-whisper. 

            "You sure that's such a good idea?" Alexandra bit her lip, not bothering to disguise her unease. "I mean, the kid's got guts, and I admire that, but there's still things traipsin' around behind the portal that I'd think twice before crossin'".

            "I was not exactly eager to hear these plans myself," Kritalaan said, taking a seat upon a pile of crates. "But it is her decision. And she will not be going alone. Nyko will be joining her--I think it will be of help to him--as will one of our vindicators".

            "Well, good luck to 'em". The young draenei's plan nettled her more than it should have, though Alexandra had her suspicions as to why. The Outlands had been relegated to the lowest of concerns for both Alliance and Horde, both satisfied that the Legion's presence there had dissolved since Kil'jaeden's defeat at the Sunwell. But such ends were rarely wrapped up so neatly.

            Kritalaan rose, setting a hand on her shoulder. "My friend, perhaps it is good you came back to see us when you did". He motioned to both the women. "Come, let us discuss this artifact of yours. I should be very curious to hear about it myself".

            Alexandra waved. "This is El's baby. I'm gonna...look around for a spell, catch up with ya in a few tics".

            And mull with some concern over what exactly the anchorite had meant by his words.


End file.
